


Крушение

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [19]
Category: Due Date (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Итан не может уснуть.
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Крушение

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 19. Крушение

Чувак настолько проблемный, что даже подрочить себе не может нормально. Питер поспешно прикрыл лицо простыней от глупой дрочилки собачки Сани и попытался забить влажные хлюпающие звуки в салоне машины отвлекающими мыслями. Плеск волн. Вот. Сосредоточиться как следует и абстрагироваться. Итан же обещал полчаса. Питер сможет простить ему такое невежество. Спать хотелось зверски, не было нормальной койки, и этот извращенец не переставал грубо надрачивать. Питер прикинул время, по всему выходило, что прошло больше получаса. Собачка, слава богам, уснула, а Итан продолжал наяривать.  
Питер стыдливо вынырнул из-под жаркой от его же дыхания простыни, уставился на Итана, рассевшегося на переднем сидении. Чейз внимания на невольного вуайериста не обращал, продолжал дёргать свой конец. Питеру стало жалко мальчишку. Двадцатитрехлетнего тупого мальчишку.  
— Ты же оторвёшь его сейчас, — тихо сказал Питер в потолок авто.  
— Ну, Питер! Чуть-чуть же осталось! — пропыхтел раздосадовано Итан, но не прервал своего занятия.  
Питер бросил мимолетный взгляд на спущенные к щиколоткам джинсы с трусами, босые стопы, упирающиеся в лобовое стекло и выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на своем голосе.  
— Итан, тебе нужно перестать его так терзать, убери руки.  
— Сейчас? — удивленно воскликнул Итан, а Сани поднял одно ухо, но не проснулся.  
— Да, Итан, сейчас. Ты расслабишься, а потом начнешь все заново, медленно и не спеша.  
— Питер, ты чего? Это же просто дрочка! Я сейчас, вот ещё немного…  
— Нет. Нет. Нет. Мне хочется спать, а твои звуки меня будят, ты уже пыхтишь и ерзаешь. Убери. Руки.  
Хлюпающие звуки внезапно стихли, и тишина стала давить на уши. Чудесно. Как же чудесно. Питер предпочёл разговор на этом закончить и уснуть до утра в неудобной скрючившейся позе, но с Итана станется, и он продолжит начатое, будет дёргать себя, пока не оторвет.  
— А теперь хлюпни себе на ладонь побольше смазки, одной рукой невесомо потрогай член, а второй приласкай яйца. — Питер дождался, пока новые звуки открывающегося тюбика и хлюпанье лубриканта не стихнут. Теперь Итан трогал себя еле-еле и беззвучно, дышал громче, чем ласкал себя. Питер решил продолжить, прикрыл глаза и умостился поудобнее, лежа на спине. — Представь себе образ или порнушную сцену. На кого ты дрочишь, Итан? Девочки или мальчики?  
— И на тех и на других.  
— В тебе много секретов, Итан Чейз, — кивнул слегка Питер, принимая этот факт, как и все остальные заскоки спонтанного попутчика. Не осуждать же. — Потри под головкой, мягко и нежно, возьми в кольцо своих пальцев член и медленно опусти вверх-вниз по стволу, сильно не сжимая. Представь, как две девочки вылизывают друг друга, а два мальчика рядом приступили к главному процессу. Они… э-э-э…  
— Не останавливайся, Питер! Что делают мальчики? — выстонал требовательно Итан.  
— Может, девочки? — с надеждой спросил Питер, ему нравилась именно гетеросексуальная сторона вопроса и ещё малость лесбийская. Но о геях он мало мог рассказать, его фантазия в данный момент терпела крушение. Собраться, раз-два.  
— Не-не. Хорошо так на мальчиках накатило. Давай о них. — Итан ускорил движения на члене, судя по возобновляющимся звукам.  
— Итан, помни, ласково и нежно. Ты опять щас запустишь свой нон-стоп, — напомнил Питер и решил уже закончить поскорее с этим. Мужики так мужики, свой член хоть не встанет. — Мальчики уже дошли до главного, один таранит другого своим толстым и крепким членом, стоя на четвереньках, предположим. Второй мальчик подмахивает и стонет, качается от сильных толчков и дрочит себе, неспешно, как ты.  
— О да, Питер. Я ускорюсь, подкатывает от твоего голоса, болтай. Как там соски у мальчиков, а их потные тела?  
— О, они очень возбуждены, вспотевшие и ненасытные. Соски у обоих торчат напряженно, раздаются пошлые шлепки бедра о бедра, и они стонут, — воодушевился Питер, надеялся, что вот это всё сейчас закончится. — Первый мальчик стонет сильнее всего, срывается на повизгивания, он крутит задницей…  
— Пи-и-ите-е-ер, — выдохнул Итан, и Питеру стало совсем неловко, но результат был достигнут. Хорошо, что не орал, хватило и настороженных ушей Сани. Через минуту Итан захрапел, так и не подтянув штаны. Как и обещал, спал в ту ночь Итан крепко, а вот Питер — нет. Боялся, что любитель мальчиков начнет приставать.


End file.
